villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Parsee Mizuhashi
Parsee Mizuhashi is the Stage 2 boss of the Touhou Project game Subterranean Animism. She is a bridge princess, a youkai that serves as the guardian of a particular bridge - in this case, the "bridge" to the underground world. Years of jealousy for the travelers crossing over that bridge have given her the ability to control jealousy. She tries to warn away a traveler on her way underground, but when that fails, her jealousy overcomes her and she attacks (unsuccessfully). Appearance Parsee has curly blond hair and green eyes, and her skin appears to be a bit green too. She wears a black shirt and wears an odd dress over it; the top is brown with purple borders and a pink sash, and the bottom is blue, purple and black with criss-crossed red strings hanging on the bottom edge. She has a pink scarf tied around her neck and pink puffy arm socks. Personality Parsee harbors intense feelings of jealousy due to being despised. No matter situation the other person may be in, she'll always be jealous of it. Even if the other person is actually less fortunate, she will be jealous of the fact that they're not jealous. In this way, her jealousy is quite irrational. This isn't to say Parsee is actually unfortunate. If you were to talk to her directly, she would come off as completely normal - even a bit cheerful - but this masks the jealousy that she's actually feeling, and afterwards she will end up despising you and talking behind your back. Trivia * Her last name 水橋 (Mizuhashi) means 'Watery Bridge'. * According to ZUN in an interview in Cara☆mel released with CiLR7, the term 波斯人 (hashihito) refers to Persians, and he thought it would be interesting to try to make a Persian hashihime in old-style clothes...even if she doesn't really look like a hashihime. * The name of Parsee's boss theme, "Green-eyed Jealousy", as well as her midboss spell card, "Green-eyed Monster", are both terms used in Shakespeare's works to poetically describe jealousy. * Due to her picture in Subterranean Animism, she is often depicted having elf-like ears, even though it was not on purpose at first. Since she was the first character with visible ears, ZUN had trouble drawing them. * Suika Ibuki appears to recognize her in Reimu and Suika's scenario of Subterranean Animism. * While her character portrait in Subterranean Animism shows her as having green eyes, her sprite shows her as having blue eyes. * Quite a few of her spellcards reference Japanese folklore (namely stories involving jealous individuals) such as "The Tongue Cut Sparrow." * Because of her jealous nature, Parsee has joined Alice Margatroid as a fanon-designated tsundere. * Parsee is frequently paired in fan works with Yuugi Hoshiguma, despite there being no official indication that they've even met. * Some fans tend to think of her as lonely because her theme (The Bridge People No Longer Cross) and also the fact she is a bridge princess, which, in folklore, is waiting for her lover, making it obvious that some fans tend portray her waiting for said lover to return. ** One artist created a version of Parsee known as Purusee, a jiggling cat-chibi version of Parsee that's generally shown doing various things. Said artist has since made a few similar versions of other characters. It's popularity is mixed as some like it while others are mainly annoyed by how the sudden mass uploads interfere with surfing. Gallery Profile Other Appearance Parsee_default.png|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Touhoudex_Parsee.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Parsee.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Merchandise 98939.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Guardians Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Karma Houdini Category:Game Bosses Category:Youkai Category:On & Off Category:Shmup Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Envious Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic